1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable light reflector or diffusor which includes a reflection or diffusion cloth or fabric attached to a foldable framework. The framework is composed of two longitudinal struts and a transverse strut which is stiff with respect to compression and connects the two longitudinal struts. The transverse strut is at its end bent towards the plane defined by the longitudinal struts and the reflection or diffusion cloth or fabric attached to the longitudinal struts, wherein the angle between the respective ends of the transverse strut and the connecting piece between the ends is greater than 90xc2x0.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light reflector of the above-described type is disclosed in EP 0 579 199 B1. This known light reflector includes a stable framework which is formed by two longitudinal struts and at least two transverse struts. This light reflector is held together and tensioned by the spring tension of the reflection cloth or fabric which is made of an appropriately spring-elastic material. This known light reflector forms a three-dimensional framework which is tensioned and held together by the spring force which is inherent in the reflection cloth or fabric.
German utility model 1 991 505 discloses a lampshade which includes a tensioning strap 23 for mounting the lampshade on a circular frame.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a lighter and simpler light reflector or diffusor of the above-described type.
In accordance with the present invention, a belt extends between the longitudinal struts parallel to the transverse strut in such a way that the longitudinal struts are pressed apart for tensioning the reflection or diffusion cloth or fabric.
The reflection or diffusion cloth or fabric according to the present invention is not of a spring-elastic material, but a conventional cloth or fabric which is not spring-elastic. The cloth or fabric is tensioned by means of the belt which can be tensioned or shortened until the reflection or diffusion cloth or fabric assumes the desired shape and position. The transverse strut essentially forms a lever around whose ends the longitudinal struts are pivotable, wherein pivoting is carried out by shortening the belt until the reflection or diffusion cloth or fabric assumes the predetermined shape and position. In this manner, a configuration is formed which can be easily folded together and set up, and which is very light and can be manufactured inexpensively.
In accordance with an advantageous feature, the length of the belt can be adjusted for tensioning the cloth or fabric. In accordance with another feature, the transverse strut is mounted at a short distance from one end of each longitudinal strut, wherein the belt is connected to the longitudinal struts at the short sides thereof. This ensures that the reflection or diffusion cloth or fabric is located essentially on one side and the transverse strut and the tensioning belt can be easily manipulated.
In accordance with another very advantageous feature, a tripod can be attached to the transverse strut, wherein the tripod is connected through an adjustable support belt to the belt for tensioning the reflection or diffusion cloth or fabric. In accordance with another feature, the support belt is connected to a clamping sleeve of the tripod. Accordingly, a tripod can be mounted at that end of the light reflector or diffusor at which the transverse strut and the tensioning belt are located, so that the light reflector or diffusor can also be mounted in an overhead position or any other desired position. This is of particular interest in movie production where the light reflector or diffusor must be mounted invisibly above the actors.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention